


Fuel To The Fire

by Harper_emory_writes



Category: Jonah Hex (2010)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Marriage, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Western, angsty in bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_emory_writes/pseuds/Harper_emory_writes
Summary: When arizona catches the eye of quentin blake’s notorious right hand man, and she flees she does not know that the same right hand man was going to use what ever he wanted to get her.
Relationships: Burke (Jonah Hex) / Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fuel To The Fire

The sound of more breaking glass was the first thing that set Arizona on edge. That a bunch of outlaws were running around town was never a good thing. That she was one of the few girls working on the bar tonight was also unnerving her. Height was never at Arizona’s advantage, coming up to an average female height being 5"3’. The bustling crowds in full swing as she tried to barge through the crowds to get to the bar. Her dress tatty as she had it dragged on the floor. The smell of whiskey was very familiar as Arizona heard the smash of glass. Her body soon stood up as she stormed out into the bustling bodies. Her eyes soon lit up at the familiar sight of Quentin Turnbull’s right-hand man. His eyebrow quirked up as he saw her coming through the crowds.

Arizona looked on the scene, her boots mud covered, that’s what you get when you’re working as a barmaid instead of a prostitute. Her deep red dress old and well-worn, her corset pushing her breasts up as her tone annoyed as she spoke. “Burke, I thought you were moving off from here?” her eyes rolled as she kept her eyes stared at him. His coat hung up on the hooks with his bowler hat. His distinctive Irish accent was audible as he retorted back to her. “Is that right, Missy? Don’t you think you’re getting into someone else’s business.” Arizona soon crossed her arms over her breasts. Her attitude was unfriendly as she stood up to the same man who was definitely dangerous. But she was going to stand up to him. “Yes, but you’re in a saloon you’re not supposed to be in, are you Mr. Burke?” That was when she heard a scoff coming from his mouth before he stood up. His height towering over hers as she soon saw him turn on his heel, grabbing his coat and bowler hat. Not before whispering as he passed Arizona. “You might have won today Missy, but you wait until I Can get my hands on your body properly, eh.” His grin unsettled her as he finished speaking. But not before tipping his bowler hat up at her before going into the night.

Arizona shook her head before slamming the door of the saloon shut. Her hand reached for the shotgun as she fired it up to the ceiling. “Anyone else wanting to cause a fight tonight, or wants a drink at all the bar is closing in ten minutes.” the customers soon scattered as she started serving up the whiskey for patrons who wanted it. Her corset got uncomfortable as she kept trying to raise it up against her breasts. Unknown on what is happening for the night ahead of her as she finishes up the last errands of her night. Most of the patrons leaving drunk, or at least not sober. Her hand went to the broom as she grabbed it to sweep the floor. The broken glass of bottles and other items that could injure others. The sound of boots on the front porch decking. Arizona shouted out to the night before she turned her back to the flooring. “Saloons closed for the night, sorry boys!”

There was soon a soft “tsk tsk” that Arizona could hear as she put the broom away. That was before she heard the cock of a gun behind her. Her body whirled around as she stared down at the barrel of a gun. The man behind it was Burke, his black tattoos even more menacing than normal as he cocked his eyebrow up at her. “See Missy, I said we would meet again, didn’t I?” his bowler hat still on as he cocked her wicked grin. His eyes watching her as she whistled a slight tone of a song. Arizona gave a small smile before she ducked under Burke’s shotgun. “And why are you back here Burke, isn’t your leader looking for you right now?” his dark brown striped waistcoat had a tear in it. The next thing Arizona saw was Burke’s hunting knife out of his knife sheath. The silver blade sharp as it held to her jugular, “not back chatting now are we Missy?” His grin was disturbing as he placed the knife down against her corset. Heavy breathing could be heard as Burke looked her up and down. His head shaking as he reached for her dark brown locks, his fingers running through them. He whispered into her ear. “Now you never told me your name did you Missy, unless you want to be dubbed Missy. When I take you back to Quentin, sure he would enjoy you?” Arizona gulped as she felt Burke’s knife reach under her breast, quickly making work of the fabric above them. Burke’s blue eyes watched her in every moment as he bites down on her earlobe. “See Missy, you’re going to get 3 seconds to give me your name before I blow your brains out.” Arizona let out a slight whimper. Burke pressed the gun barrel to her head, his voice calm as he started on the countdown, “3….” she soon blurted it out, “Arizona…. My name is Arizona you can stop calling me Missy now ok Mr.Burke.” His grin came back as he put his finger up under her chin, before brushing his finger over her lips. “Maybe I will keep you for myself, Arizona.” Her body released a shiver down her spin as she looked at his black tattoos.

“What are we going to do with you, Arizona? You are not married, definitely not received a child, and you’re waiting to get hitched. Perhaps wanting to be taken interest in by a rich trader.” Arizona sobbed as he reached behind her body. The leather strings of her corset loosening as Burke devilishly grinned at Arizona’s look. Her hair covering most of her back as his knife scraped at the red fabric on her breasts. His hand holding her lower stomach as he whispers in her ear. “you would make an amazing mother, you know that Arizona?” His comment confused her as he kept hold of her flat stomach, his knife back in the sheath as he carried on looking at her. “darling you need to marry a husband, one who can keep you safe in all stages of your life.”

With this Arizona soon ran. She was confused about her body being affected by his touch and voice. Unknown to what he was meaning, nothing can be good when a dangerous criminal. Is interested in you, let alone one of Quentin turnbulls. she had to leave the town in the morning, it would be safer for everyone who once knew her. Especially now that she had Burke interested in her now. The fabric that was cut dangled down as she ran from the saloon. If Burke had any ideas where she was heading, she was screwed. But she did not think that he would follow her as she ran into the dark night. Her chest was heaving at the time she reached her safe house. Her dresses and other clothes crammed into a bag. The only clothing that was left out was a very masculine outfit, her way out to be slipping into the night.

The last thing that Arizona saw as she stole someone else’s horse before kicking the horse on as she galloped out of the small town. Her small pistol attached to her hip as she made sure to be gone from the town by morning. Her hat just about calming her hair as she left a dust trail behind her. She would head north, if anything told her to be careful going up north with a horse. Would have been safer than going down south. Her clothing was the heaviest bit of her packing, as she kept the small pouch of coins in her bag. in case of any proper difficulty. The horse was holding steady as she dismounted her steed. Letting the horse grab a drink as she sat down on the sandy soil by the river. Her boots left on as she moved her hat to shade her eyes from the sun. The bliss of being outside as she looked at the tree that sat shading her. The sound of a train very close as she remounted her horse carrying on with reaching the nearest town. Arizona might have been close to if at all close to civilisation.

Arizona squeezed the horse on as she watched an immense bunch of cowboys following a train. The tracks had someone on as Arizona kept her head low. The person on the train tracks looked familiar. She tried to avoid the large herd of horses and cowboys coming out for her. If Burke caught her going tail between her legs back, she could not let him win at all, even if he followed her. She would be well ahead of him by the time she had gone over the mountains. The afternoon sun was high in the sky by the time that Arizona got into the higher peaks of the mountains. The rivers and lakes have sparse rarity. Arizona kept her eye half behind her to make sure nobody had followed her.

By the time dusk had fallen, Arizona was coming down from the mountain peaks. Her body cold as she saw what looked like the remains of a campfire as her body stayed on edge. The sound of shots alerted her that someone was there. Her body slipped back into the shadows as she stayed behind some bushes. The similar Irish accent came as she felt a knife at her neck. “Give it up you’re caught, either we can settle this business now or the noose can come?” The tip of the knife poking into her chest, leaving a slight nick in her pale skin. Arizona soon stood up, her body in full view for burke as he kept a devilish grin on her as he spoke again. “Gotcha missy, this time I Can keep a hold on you.” The holler from another voice over the other side of the bushes. Burke placed a bit of fabric and his knife between her lips. “Burke are you there?” Burke stood up as he walked out from the other side of the bushes. His eyes set on the shadow of Arizona as she tucked behind the bushes. Her body cold as she tried to avoid having more confrontation from burke. Moving herself against the cold mountainous terrain. What made her stop was the tall shadow behind her, another man from the looks of it. The last thing she felt before a rifle butt knocked her out from behind her.

Dazed by her surroundings, Arizona woke as she surveyed the surrounding room. Her hands wriggled as she realized that rope bound them around her wrists. That she had something holding her legs in position as well, most likely also by rope. The heavy sigh from her mouth almost prompted someone inside. Burke soon opened the door, his grin more demonequse than normal as Arizona spat at his feet. “You little son of a bitch, you have taken my livelihood away. That you found me is easy enough, but tying me up be serious you can’t even get that damn grin off your face.” At this Burke burst out laughing. His grin reaching up to his eyes as he was very amused by Arizona. “Missy you’re in the situation that I could make you a damn whore at this rate you’re going.” Arizona gasped before retorting a reply to him. “You would never Burke at this rate you’re going to keep me for yourself. You said it yourself after all.” Burke soon smirked at this comment from Arizona. “I will still, depends on if you’re going to be a good whore.”

Arizona was uncomfortable as the slight stench of whiskey came from his breath. His blue eyes watched her, amused from the reaction that she was having next to him. The room was old, the smell of musty damp wooden planks was one she was familiar to her. The smell of recently fired shotgun cartridges. Arizona was cold, her skin paler than it is, and her lips tinged with blue from her outfit. Her body shivered as she looked up at Burke’s face. “Can I get a change of clothes at least burke?” He looked at her with one eyebrow quirked up as he chuckled again. His hand reached for his knife as he looked at her again before speaking. “I don’t trust that you’re not going to run away again, whore, you know what that means?” Arizona shook her head again trying to deflect his question. “No, burke, why would you think that?” His reply was short and sharp, very blunt and to the point. “Cause that’s what you did the last time, and we found Yeh, didn’t we, you filthy whore.” with this burke flicked his knife out and faced Arizona. “I know your not stupid now give it up, what do you think we are going to do with you?” his face in a grin as he looked at her, his knife thrown up in the air as he caught it with the handle again.

The palpable tension in the room was noticeable as there was a knock to the door before a voice spoke out. “Burke are you done in their we have to get a fucking move on soon.” Unknown to the man’s voice behind the door. Burke stormed over to it and opened his shotgun at the door. The last thing that Arizona saw is the loud sound of a shot, right through the other outlaws’ head. Burke’s face turned back to her as she looked at the blood spattered face of burke. His bowler hat still in perfect place as Arizona screamed. “You killed someone innocent!” With this he turned the barrel of a shotgun to her. “Now missy, if we are going to come with us, you’re going to need to be quiet about that ok, whore? Don’t mention anything about it, otherwise you know what you will be doing for the rest of your life.” With this, the ropes to Arizona’s chair were cut. Not before burke saw Arizona soon nod her head as she did not retort her mouth back to him. “Good girl, now come on we have some business to do.” Arizona muttered to herself. “What business can be more important than being a demon.” her face was completely straight. She had thought that she had got away with it, but she soon walked into Burke’s back. His body taught as he turned around to her, the knife pointing to under her chin as his eyes watched her. “Take it back, whore?” The sound through gritted teeth through his lips as he stared at her before reaching for her arms.

Arizona gulped as she was hauled over to the wooden shack wall. Her back thudded very against the wood. nails poking into her back from the old shack as she felt the large blade nick her cheek. The sharp scratch was a mark on her skin now, but the blood was welling up from the slight cut he gave her. “Now whore you’re going to behave, aren’t you?” her body wiggled as he wedged her into the walls more, his tone menacing as he looked straight down at her.

Her cheeks were flushed at this stage, not only was she trying for her freedom. She was also very aware of the tense atmosphere that was around her currently. Another voice soon came through as Burke looked almost a talk and you’re dead glare at Arizona. He turned to the door before opening the door again. “Mr. Burke, there is this strange suitcase, sitting outside with ladies’ clothes in. Do we have a visitor or something going to happen?” Burke answered, “yes and if you don’t want your head blown off, get out now.” The man soon went scurrying as Burke turned his head to Arizona again. “So missy, any suggestions or ideas what I am going to do with you?”

Arizona whimpered as Burke snaked closer to her, his body covering hers. His lips ghosting over her lips as he kissed her, his eyes watching her as he muttered into her lips. “Your mine, Arizona. You might not know it yet but you’re going to marry me as I watch you raising our children? You understand that missy.” Arizona soon spat at him. Her eyes hurt as she retorted a reply to him. “Never, burke, I will never be your wife.” She lifted her hand as her hand striked his face. Her body soon turned as she ran to the nearest open window, the tiny crack of the window enough. To fit her slender body shimmy through her hand was grabbed. Her head flicked back to the window to show Burke glaring at her. His smile turned into a tortuous grin as she stared at his tattooed arm. “You leave now, missy I will hunt you down. I Am going to have fun with our little game. Now either you can leave and we will find you or you can come back in and be a good missy and not make a fool of yourself?” Her first thought was that of running away and joining up with no one taking the traders route into town. Arizona had a niggling thought in her mind that if she ran. There was also a high likelihood of Burke catching her again. Another voice brought her out of her thought process as she tugged her hand away from his, only to get another hand put over her mouth. Her body wiggled and struggled as she tried to get out of the unknown person. Who grabbed her, but not before she heard the distinct Irish accent of him. “Bring her in we have an occasion to get ready for.” Arizona kept squirming as she manhandled into a room. Burke sat by the fireplace, his face illuminated by the firelight. “See I will always get you? Won’t I missy?”

Arizona gave a blank stare to burke. Before she heard a softer voice, one that was more feminine. Rather than masculine like the surrounding group. “Can I help at all, burke?” Arizona could not turn her head to face the female voice. Burke stood up from his chair as he turned to the small window. His voice let out a chuckle as he turned back to the unknown female voice. “yes, you can help Hattie, but I won’t be leaving the room and I wouldn’t want you injured by a firecracker.” burke’s eyes scrutinised Arizona as she rolled hers at his comment before retorting her own reply. “You know burke if you weren’t holding me against my hostage. Where a proper gentleman is about this marriage. There is a possibility of marrying you without it being forced?” At this remark, burke chuckled before speaking again. “But Arizona, my little missy you would have never said yes.”

Arizona kept her arms crossed, the other female whispered something into burke’s ear as he said back to her. “If she runs don’t be afraid to call me.” His crystal blue eyes set onto Arizona’s eyes, not before he said to her. “Now go along darling you have a wedding to get ready for.” Hattie looked at Arizona before letting out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what you have done to ruin his normally perverse mood.” Arizona looked at the blonde haired female whose name she had picked up as hattie. “So you must be married or one of the outlaws mistresses?” A light laugh came out of hatties mouth as she replied back. “Yes i am married to one of the outlaws, you might know him seeing as he was manhandling you earlier.” Arizona looked wistfully before looking back at hattie. “Do you have any strong drink around hattie?” Hattie giggled before opening a bottle of bourbon. Pouring the small amount of amber liquid into a small glass tumbler. “Yes here drink up before burke finds you drunk before his wedding to you.” Arizona smiled at the blonde haired girl as she sipped at the drink. Not before asking a poignant question to her. “Children ? you don’t look much older than me?” Hattie nodded, her eyes crinkled before speaking again. “I was only 20 when I married my outlaw husband of nearly 6 years now. The fact that he currently has a mistress leaving his wife at home wanting revenge while she nurses his only child.” Arizona sat next to her quietly sympathising. The other woman before getting up and tossing her a small knife. “The only thing that burke has not found is the item on myself yet hattie take it and use it for yourself.” Hattie chuckled before tucking the small knife into her cleavage. “Thanks Arizona, let’s get you ready now.”

Hattie slowly made Arizona slip into the checkered blue dress. The blue was not her colour but she could not fight Hattie on changing the dress. It was one that Burke had picked out for them to be able to get married without her looking like it was forced. To the parson or person marrying them. Arizona was soon taken out of her daydream when the tattooed man stormed through the door. His hand snaking around Arizona’s waist as he looked at her with a smug grin. “Darling , come meet Quentin.” Burky lowered himself to her ear. “you fuck it up, your going to risk a lot more than your cunt tonight whore.“ Burke stood up again but not before making sure his hand wrapped tight around her waist. With this he led her outside as Arizona noticed a man who she had not seen before at least around the bunch of outlaws. Burke soon coughed as the man turned around his eyebrow quirked as he boomed to the group around him. “Burke you scoundrel who’s the new lady.” Burke grinned his tattoos moving as he faced arizona. “Quentin, this is my new wife arizona.” Arizona smiled as she shook the renowned outlaw leader’s hand. “Burke married never thought there would be a day for my right hand man to be married.” Arizona looked out at the landscape, her eyes captured by a dark silhouette as Burke whispered in her ear. “Darling stop gazing out into the open world.” Arizona soon looked at him before making her way over to the recent discovery. Her throat seized up as Burke grabbed her body. “No you don’t darling go inside and wait for me there.” Arizona soon gave her graces as she walked back up to the fireplace. unknown to her that burke kept his eye on her while she closed the door to his room.

Her first place to go was the window as she sat down watching the crowd of outlaws that were outside. Burke’s bowler hat was noticeable as she saw his hat moving throughout the crowds. His body stopping on the occasion as he stayed to chat to other outlaws. The sky was a pretty clear blue as Arizona stared out into the open sky, the vultures circling around in the sky. Her head turned around her as she sighed yet again for the current day.

That was until she heard the door close again. Her hand was soon grabbed as she felt the rough hand of him. Her head soon flipped towards the blue eyes in front of her. His hat tipped over as he looked at Arizona, his voice threatening as he asked her a question. “You ruined that chance Arizona, now I will take what’s mine.” His blue eyes watched her before he tilted her chin up as he lowered himself to her lower neck. His teeth grazed her neck as he spoke up. “Who’s mine, arizona?” a quiet murmur from her back as he kissed up her neck. “I am yours burke.” Her voice slightly breathless as she was undone by him. Their room is the bare minimum but enough for the moment. Burke reached for his knife. He reached for the fabric underneath her breast as he pierced his knife into it. the sound of tearing fabric audible as he looked into her eyes. “All mine.” the last thing he murmured before claiming arizona’s lips with his own. Intimately kissing her as he lost the bowler hat, cornering Arizona up against a wall. His eyebrow quirked as he spoke again, Arizona’s cheeks flushed as she chewed at her bottom lip. “My darling we have to leave tonight, are you going to be able to move off tonight.” Her body was open for him as his striped waistcoat on the front and destroyed in places from gunshots and burn marks. “Or are we a fuckin’ pansy for this after all. Locked up with only your husband to make your body sing.” His grin soon held, that insane unstable mind of his will always win him over. He pointed the recently sharpened knife under her chin if she did not know any better she might have ran, screaming for the hills. But she stayed quiet much to Burke’s displeasure as he had hoped that she did not.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was a one shot ended up being a parter but hey new year first post. possibly not everyones up of tea as a story but I really enjoyed writing it so there. also possible spelling mistakes this is unbetad. also unpopular fandom but this was purely self indulgent in some cases. ok I will also admit I may have forgetton to post it


End file.
